


Painting Catastrophes

by clxude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artist!Mattsun, Asexual Character, Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Underage Drinking, ace!makki, please don't read if this triggers you it gets really bad about halfway through, why is this so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hanamaki Takahiro is running from detention and Matsukawa Issei is an artist without inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting Catastrophes

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally jalex back when I was in the bandom, but I've made it like 768% better and haikyuu!! so everyone wins

beta-ed by [Rey](http://kxrasuno.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

 

Makki didn't see the point of detention. So what, he was drunk off his ass. He wasn't even drinking on campus at that point. 

 

But no, alcohol is frowned upon by the administration at Aoba Josai and no amount of flirting and offering blow jobs to a heterosexual male principal will get him out of trouble.

 

It was Tuesday afternoon after school, the time of his scheduled demise. And, he was intoxicated yet again. He could walk pretty straight in contrast to his sexuality, but was definitely not sober. 

 

Basically, he was in no condition to do anything other than eat a bunch of shit food and possibly make out with another drunk human.

 

 

 

Eventually though, he had to get up, mostly because this bathroom didn’t have any outlets to charge his quickly dying phone that probably shouldn't have been allowed to leave the early 2000's. 

 

At this point, the only suitable course of action was to attempt to locate a classroom that would be empty until five where he could hang out.

 

Makki wandered aimlessly through the hallways, jumping into classrooms randomly to avoid detection. It was like he was a spy. He was the new James Bond or something. Didn’t he die at some point, though? Maybe that was M. Or was it l? Perhaps they both died. Makki shrugged and kept walking, looking in classrooms occasionally. 

 

Finally, he found one that looked empty. The art room. he hated this place - it gave him a headache - but everyone has to make sacrifices for the greater good sometimes.  

 

At least Makki had food in his bag. 

 

...

 

He was in the middle of reading a fascinating article on how to make a mixtape (like Makki ever would) and shoving his face with bacon flavored potato chips when he heard the door open.

 

 

 

He was going to hide in it. It wasn’t his smartest idea to date, but a drunk Makki had never been a smart Makki.

 

He opened it slowly, but apparently not slowly enough.

 

You know the campfire song about the moose that liked to drink juice? He drank it with care, but still got it in his hair.

 

Makki feel like that moose right now.

 

He opened the cabinet carefully, but a fuck load of paint and brushes still fell out, crashing like gunfire to the scratched tile floor.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He sighed.

 

At the same time, across the room, he heard someone slam the door. "Fucking teenagers."

 

Ok. Wasn't a teacher; that's good.

 

He stood up slowly, smiling slightly to lighten the mood. However, as soon as he saw who it was, he stopped. 

 

Matsukawa Issei.

 

He was hot, ridiculously so, with his messy black hair and perfectly pressed uniform jacket and general artsy-ness.

 

He was also the only person to ever make Makki question his sexuality. Not the whole _"oh my god I can't be gay why do I like a cis guy with a dick",_ but the whole _"why do I think you're hot I'm asexual"_ confusion.

 

Today was a perfect example of this, but then again, every day was a perfect example of this.

 

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" He frowned at Makki.

 

"Umm... avoiding detention and Irihata-sensei." He shrugged.

 

"But why are you in _here_?" Mattsun pressed.

 

"So I can charge my phone. Duh." His face was so adorable.

 

"That's wonderful, but you're making a mess." Mattsun gestured to the art materials on the floor behind Makki. He walked towards him, but stopped and sat in one of the individual tables that was covered in brushes, paint, water jars, and paper. "So if you could be so kind as to clean it up..."

 

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Makki quickly started to pick everything up, all the while watching him doodling in a hardbound sketch book.

 

"What are you drawing?" He asked once he had shoved everything back where it belonged. Makki walked over to the small folding table, but he slammed the sketch book shut.

 

"Oh, nothing." He looked up at him. "Why were you suppose to be in detention?"

 

"I was drunk, well not that drunk, in the bathroom."

 

He laughed. "Really? God, I knew you were an idiot, but I never thought it would be this bad. Even I know to not get drunk on a weekday at fucking _school_." 

 

"I could get you drunk right now." He smirked at Mattsun’s shocked expression. Makki leaned forward, whispering in his ear. "I have vodka in my bag."

 

Mattsun pushed him away, blushing hard. His face matched Makki’s hair perfectly. "You do _not_."

 

 

 

"Sure. I hope you like quality time with Irihata-sensei," he laughed. Makki wonder what type of drunk he was. 

 

He walked over to where he had left his bag by the far wall and grabbed the near-empty Gatorade bottle, smirking.

 

"You were saying?"

 

...

 

It was Friday, the day of his date with Mattsun. The artist didn’t really want to go, but a deal is a deal and Makki had vodka in a Gatorade bottle. 

 

Makki was completely willing to pick him up from his house, but apparently he didn’t want him to know where he lived. Whatever. Apparently, he thought Makki was a serial killer. 

 

 

 

"Hi, Mattsun," he grinned, biting his bottom lip. 

 

He looked at Makki, sighing over dramatically. "Hello, Makki. Before you say anything, you're paying."

 

Makki just laughed slightly and tugged him over to his corner booth. 

 

Several times, he tried to begin a conversation, but Mattsun just continued to stare at his menu. Eventually he gave up and hoped that someone would come to take their orders for dinner. Finally, a guy that he recognized from school come over, but he couldn't remember his name. 

 

"Hi I'm Oikawa and I'll be serving you tonight. Are you ready to order now?" He rattled the words out, not sounding overly interesting.

 

"Oh, hi Oikawa." Mattsun waved slightly.

 

"Hey, Mattsun. What are you doing tonight?"

 

"I'm on a date, actually. With Makki." He gestured to the other teenager at the table, lips curling up in a slight smile. 

 

"Oh, I didn’t realize he was gay." Oikawa, smirked slightly, and Makki knew this would come back to bite him in the ass soon. “He should come to GSA, then. I’m sure Iwa-chan would love to have another brute around.”

 

"Well, I'm not gay so..." he trailed off, pushing his palms into the cushioned seat of the booth. Mattsun glanced at him, frowning apologetically. Makki shook his head. 

 

"Well," Mattsun tried, and somewhat succeeded, to move the attention back to him. "I think I'll try the cheese burger, but without mushrooms if possible." He handed his menu back to Oikawa. 

 

"I think I'll have the same, without onions." He all but threw the laminated paper at the waiter.

 

"Awesome!" He sounded perky. Almost. "That should be out in fifteen to twenty minutes, so enjoy your date."

 

"Sorry about that, Makki. Oikawa can be somewhat... over the top sometimes, but he doesn't mean it. He's really nice once he realizes you won’t steal his Iwa-chan." Mattsun whispered as soon as Oikawa walked away. 

 

"It's fine, Mattsun." He replied. “Hopefully his heart won’t be crushed when I don’t go to his GSA meetings.”

 

...

 

They didn’t talk much after that, as the food came a few minutes later. Without talking to distract them, they finished eating quickly.

 

"What are we doing now?" Mattsun asked as they walked out after paying.

 

"It's a surprise." He sighed in frustration as he dragged him over to his car in the corner of the shadowy parking lot.

 

They left the lot five minutes later, after much kicking doors open and nearly breaking the gear shaft. Makki whistled along to the local j-pop station. Mattsun fidgeted in the front passenger seat, clearly uncomfortable. 

 

"You can change the music if you want to." Makki said, finally breaking the silence.

 

"No, it's fine. I like pop. The music is fine." He went back to fidgeting.

 

"Umm, okay?" Makki returned his eyes to the road since they were getting close to their destination. "I'm sorry if I, like, forced you into this against your will or anything. I can take you home now if that's what you want."

 

"No, Makki. Really, it's fine. I'm having fun... It's just that I have no idea why you asked me on a date. Like, no clue at all. This could all be a trick, and you could leave me naked on the side of a road somewhere, duct taped to tree, like some overly cliché teen comedy. I don't want to be in _Juno_ or _Nick and Nora’s Infinite Playlist_ , though. I'd rather be in Star Wars or something."

 

Once he finished his rant, they pulled to a stop in front of _Recordphilia_ , the neon pink and purple sign flickering on and off.

 

Makki glanced at him, eyebrow cocked. "You good now?"

 

He shook his head, hiding a smile. "Yeah, I'm good."

 

...

 

 _Recordphilia_ had everything you could imagine, from pirated movies to Shinhwa CDs. They even had the occasional drug deal in the employee break room.

 

The first time he came here, Makki spent over $400 on CDs and vinyl. Since then, he came at least once a month, leaving giggling like a little kid loose in a candy shop. Yahaba, the owner, always greeted him by yelling about the new stock, whether it was the _Boku No Pico_ soundtrack on vinyl or a signed k-pop miscellaneous item or other for under 30 bucks. 

 

This time, Yahaba was positively giddy that he had brought a friend to spend even more money.

 

"Makki! I got 4MINUTE vinyl!" He called from the stock room behind the registers. "I don't care if you hate their music, but I have it!"

 

 

 

"At least I don't think Sawamura Daichi is 'aesthetically stimulating'."

 

Ok, he had said that once, during an intense debate about the possibility of an influx of gay musicians in the alternative rock and pop genre while crashing at the shop during his lunch period.

 

But still, he stood by his description. He didn’t find him sexually attractive, or anyone for that matter, but Makki did see where someone could. 

 

"Are you saying he's not?" Makki asked as Yahaba walked into the room, hoping the counter while eating blueberry yogurt.

 

"I'm just saying that the fact that you find him aesthetically stimulating or whatever, but you don't think the same thing about Semi Eita." He countered, his light brown eyes sparking, waving his plastic spoon. Mattsun watched him, obviously confused by their argument. But, right now Makki honestly couldn't worry about him.

 

"I find his hair unsettling. Just like how I find Bokuto Kotaro. It just doesn't work." Mattsun opened his mouth, probably to ask _'what the hell is going on?’_ , but he continued anyway. "Now, Tendou Satori hair, that's just straight up attractive. It’s like the sunrise."

 

"Mhm, I can consent to that, Makki." He finished his yogurt cup and dropped it onto the register, before wondering into the extensive stacks to organize, flipping his brunette hair in sync with his middle finger.

 

...

 

They, Mattsun and Makki, left soon after that as the new shipment had nothing that sparked their interest. Makki offered him a ride home, yet again, but, yet again, he turned it down. Instead, he waited with Mattsun until his mom came and picked him up from the cafe. 

 

"That was fun," he called from his car before they drove off. "Maybe we should do It again?"

 

"Sure thing," he grinned. "See you Monday."

 

...

 

It was Monday. Makki still hadn't decided if the date was a success or a failure, but Mattsun hadn't publicly humiliated him yet so it couldn't have gone too poorly. It was also the day that he had his rescheduled detention with Irihata-sensei, that he would probably ignore, yet again.

 

So, at three pm, school was over and Makki was making his way to the art room, hoping that Mattsun was alone there like last time. 

 

He walked into room, cringing slightly at the pungent scent of acrylic paint.

 

"Mattsun," he whispered.

 

He glanced up from his sketchbook when he heard, eyes crinkling as he smiled.

 

"Hey, Makki. Avoiding Irihata-sensei again?" He closed his sketchbook and stood as Makki walked over to his table and sat on it, facing him. He stood in front of him, hands gliding over his hips. 

 

"What else would I be doing?" he smirked, leaning forward.

 

"I don't know... maybe coming to say hi to me?" He suggested, eyes flicking down to Makki’s lips.

 

"And why, would I do that?" he bit his lip, teasing. 

 

"Maybe because you had fun last week. And maybe you wanted to have some more?" Mattsun’s hands trailed up his sides, slipping under his shirts to skirt over his hips. 

 

"Mmm, I don't think so, Mattsun. I think I'll go have fun with Irihata-sensei." He slid off the table and began to leave.

 

He grabbed his hand, stopping him. "Or we could go hang out at my house? Maybe listen to some EXO?”

 

...

 

They were laying on his bed in the dark, listening to EXO’s first album on repeat. With the light from a street lamp that managed to make Its way through the blinds, he could barely make out the poster covered walls.

 

His arms are wrapped around Makki’s waist; he clutched Mattsun’s hands to his chest. 

 

 

Mattsun hummed along, the vibrations rippling through Makki’s body.

 

"You have soft skin," he whispered, kissing the back of his neck. 

 

Verse after verse went by, and they returned to laying in near silence.

 

Makki glanced at his phone to check the time and saw It was getting late — almost 11:30. He needed to go soon, but didn’t want to. He was happy here; listening to _Lucky_ with Mattsun on his bed.

 

"Mattsun," he shifted slightly to get his attention. "I need to go soon. It's getting late."

 

"Mph," he moaned and pulled him closer, refusing to let go.

 

"Stay a little bit longer, Takahiro." He blushed when his hands trailed over his abdomen, tracing lazy circles, thankful for the lack of light. 

 

"I can't, Issei." He retaliated. "My parents will kill me as it is."

 

"It can't get any worse," he said against his neck, pressing a chaste kiss to the skin there.

 

"Are you saying that coming home at 5 am is the same as midnight?" 

 

"Basically. Live a little, Mattsun. You get drunk at school and skip detention on a regular basis, but won't go home late?" Makki could feel him smirking.

 

The song ended, and he took that as a good enough reason to get up before the next.

 

"It would be amazing if _Don’t Go_ came on after instead of _Baby Don’t Cry_ ," he joked, sitting up and pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them. 

 

"But I would still have to leave.“ He pulled on his converse.

 

"I guess. Can I drive you home then?"

 

"Trying to get a goodbye kiss in front of my door?" Makki smirked at his expression.

 

 

 

"I would love that, Issei."

 

...

 

They sat in the car in front of Makki’s house. The kitchen light was on, and he could see his parents through the windows. 

 

"I should probably go inside now." he played with Mattsun's hands, feet on the dash.

 

"That would probably be a good idea, to be honest. They might notice my car and come out with pitch forks and torches."

 

He doubted that they would act that negatively, but you never knew. They could snap and become the next Zodiac Killer.

 

Finally, Makki sighed and pushed the front passenger door open, and climbed out.

 

"I'll call you later." He nodded, and drove off slowly after Makki opened the front door. 

 

He slipped his shoes off carefully and tried to miss all of the squeaky floor boards. He was half way to the stairs, when he slipped in his socks and fell to the floor, cursing. 

 

"Ha!" Makki heard his mom shout as the hall light flicked on. "I win! I knew he wouldn't make it to the stairs. You owe me 2000 yen, Rin, which I would like to collect now." 

 

 _Well, fuck._ His parents were betting on him.

 

"So, whose car was it, Takahiro?" His dad asked once he finished paying up to Akiko. 

 

"Friend’s," he shrugged, standing up.

 

"Really now," his mom rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that, but I've been waiting for you to get home all night so I'm out." She grabbed Rin's hand, so they were probably not going to sleep any time soon. 

 

He climbed up the stairs, pulling his phone and earbuds out of his pocket as he went.

 

He texted Mattsun after he brushed my teeth, listening to Super Junior.

 

_> hey they didn’t kill me_

 

He replied a few minutes later.

 

_> >hahaha, that's great (:  _

 

_> thought so. night_

 

He thought about whether adding a heart at the end of the message would be pushing their current relationship or not, but eventually he did before hitting send and turning his phone off, but not before seeing that he sent one back. 

 

...

 

They were in Issei’s room again, this time listening to SHINee. Or, at least trying to. It would be easier to focus _Married to Music_ or _Lucifer_ if Mattsun wasn't nearly leaving hickeys and love bites all over his neck. It was strange; Makki had never been this intimate with anyone before while remaining comfortable.

 

 

 

His lips made their way back to Makki’s, pushing hard and gripping his waist. He moaned into his mouth, Mattsun’s tongue brushing his bottom lip. He pulled away again, pressing a quick kiss against the corner of Makki’s mouth, before coming back with renewed vigor.

 

He kissed him quickly, smiling. Makki started to open his mouth, but pulled away when he felt something press against his leg. He looked down, and proceeded to sit up, pushing Mattsun off of him. 

 

"I'm sorry." he muttered, standing and looking for his shoes.

 

"What, why? What's wrong?" He bit his lip, confused. "Oh, god. Is it because I got a boner? Shit... we don't have to have sex, if that's why you're sorry. Fuck, I made this awkward."

 

"No, it's not like that." He blushed. "I kind of led you on, I guess. I can't have sex. I won't. I’m sorry, Mattsun." He tried to explain.

 

"Like, are you waiting for marriage? Because that's totally—"

 

"No, I'm ace." He fiddled with my fingers, not looking at him. “Asexual?” He tried not to cry. Mattsun was going to fucking hate him, or tell him that asexuality isn't real, or _you're just scared_ or ask if he was a plant or something, just like every single other person he had told.

 

His reaction was completely different.

 

He jumped up from the bed and pulled him into a hug.

 

"I have no clue what that is," he whispered slowly, not letting go. "But it's fine. I'm not going to force you to have sex with me. I would never do that to anyone, especially someone I was dating."

 

"Umm, what?" He glanced at Mattsun as best as he could while he almost suffocated him in a bear hug. Makki was confused, so confused. Dating? What was he talking about?

 

"Oh. sorry. I meant to do this earlier. Wanna date me and all my wonderful gay artiness?"

 

"Sure, why not. As long as you drink my vodka out of a Gatorade bottle and maybe get drunk?"

 

"I've never been drunk until today."

 

They both smiled into the following kiss, and every one after that, all night long.

 

And if Makki missed curfew that night by close to twelve hours, no one had to know.

 

...

 

Mattsun and he had been dating for close a month when they decided to tell their parents, as neither of them were out to anyone. They thought about doing it together for support, but ended up not in case it went terribly wrong. 

 

When Mattsun dropped him off at home after school, he kissed Makki’s cheek.

 

"We don't have to do this now, you know." Mattsun glanced at the front door of Makki’s house, frowning slightly.

 

"No, it's fine. They'll probably be cool with it. I'll call you after, ‘kay?" He just sighed and Makki climbed out as he started the engine. He waved from the yard as he drove off, blowing exaggerated kisses.

 

He walked through the grass, still damp from the downpour earlier. Makki ruffled through his messenger bag and pulled out his house key and tried to unlock the door, but he kept dropping them because his hands were shaking so much. He was leaning forward to pick them up for the third time when the door swung open.

 

"Takahiro, having difficulties?" My dad joked, moving out of the doorway so he could enter. 

 

"No, not really. Can I talk to you and mom?"

 

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll go get her."

 

...

 

Five minutes later, they all sat in the living room. His parents sat opposite him on the upholstered couch; a glass top coffee table covered in magazines the only thing separating the family.

 

"What did you want to talk about?" His mom asked, sipping tea. "Are you being bullied?"

 

"No, nothing like that." He took a deep breath. "I'm dating someone."

 

Akiko gasped, shocked. His dad simply smiled, glowing with pride .

 

"Oh my god, really? What's her name? Does she go to your school?" His mom spat out questions rapid fire, nearly bouncing in her seat. "Isn't that exciting, Rin?"

 

He chuckled. "I always knew he would get a girl eventually."

 

"Yeah, that's the thing... they're not a girl." Takahiro cringed, before rushing out "His name Is Matsukawa Issei and he goes to my school.”

 

It was silent for an instant that seemed to draw on for eons, swelling and filling the room with pressure until it burst.

 

"My son... is a fucking gay pussy." Rin growled out, clutching the sofa cushions.

 

"Actually, saying that I'm a fucking panromantic dick would be more-" He stopped short when his mom threw her tea mug at his head, scalding liquid flying out over the rim. Makki ducked, climbing behind the sofa, the cup barely missing him. 

 

"I'm also not gay, idiot, stop making assumptions." He flinched when something else was launched at the wall, shattering. "I'm panromantic. Get your terminology correct before you start acting homophobic."

 

He crouched, breathing hard looking over the edge of the sofa.

 

Akiko sat on the couch, staring at her hands. "What did I do wrong?" she kept muttering, over and over.

 

Rin glared at me. "Look at what you did to your mother! Your _own_ mother! You're a disgrace, and we never want you darkening our doorstep again. Get your stuff and get the fuck out, faggot."

 

...

 

Makki sat in the drive way of his old home, waiting for Mattsun to come pick him up. He had called him as he threw all of his stuff into a random bag, crying hysterically. He offered to personally show Makki’s parents to the gates of Hell, but he talked – _cried_ \- Mattsun out of it.

 

When he got there, he made his arrival quite obvious, by driving onto the lawn, over some lilies before coming to a halt on pink and orange lantana.

 

"Hey babe," he called after rolling down his window. "You called?"

 

"Yeah hey, love." Makki rolled his reddened eyes at his parking skills. "Be a dear and put my stuff in the car?"

 

"I might, if you kiss right here." He tapped his lips, trying to suppress in grin.

 

He leaned in the car, connecting their mouths. He gripped his sweater collar, pressing hungrily against him. Makki and Mattsun made out for several minutes, not stopping until his dad threatened to call the police.

 

Mattsun flipped him off before shoving him into the car and getting out to throw his stuff into the trunk.

 

...

 

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting in McDonalds, eating French fries and sharing a vanilla milkshake.

 

"So," Makki’s terrible driver of a boyfriend said, "I'm guessing they didn’t take it well?"

 

"No, Sherlock. They took it just fine." He threw a fry at Mattsun. "Of course they didn’t take it well! They told me they never wanted to see me again." He could feel tears building up again, threatening to spill over.

 

He just didn’t get it; how could you be so damn horrible to your own children? What happened from _‘we'll love them no matter what’_ to _‘get out of my house, faggot’?_ Why his parents?

 

 _Why him?_  

 

"Fuck, Mattsun. I'm so sorry.“ He pulled the shorter teenager into a hug, stroking his strawberry hair softly. "I’m so, so sorry... My parents got you a present, if that makes you feel better. It's in the car."

 

So there they were, in a McDonald’s after coming out to their parents, covered in salt water and smelling of fried food, about to open a gift from Mattsun’s parents that Makki has never actually met. And as much as what his parents said hurt, he was happy, somehow, in Issei's arms.

 

...

 

"It's a condom. A fucking condom." Makki dropped the shiny package in disgust onto the dashboard.

 

"Yup. My parent gave It to me because apparently my mom read an article on how STDs and STIs are more common with people who participate sexual activities with people of the same sex, especially men, because usage of protection is not as common and she doesn't want her son and 'future son-in-law' - her words, not mine - to have genital herpes."

 

"How thoughtful of them." Makki smiled sarcastically. "Did you tell them I'm motherfucking asexual?"

 

"No, it’s your sexuality. But I figured that we could use the rest of the box as balloons for at our engagement party."

 

He hit Mattsun with the condom straight on the forehead, but he just laughed it off and started the engine.

 

...

 

It was either very late or very early. It was dark and cold, with the first signs of frost beginning to show on the windows. Makki was alone in Mattsun's bed, huddled under a huge pile of blankets.

 

He couldn't sleep, the sound of an unfamiliar air conditioner and his parents' words keeping him up. Mattsun's parents, Yomi and Takeshi, had let me stay here since my parents kicked me out. However, Mattsun was usually here to cuddle with and leech body heat off of. This time though, Makki didn’t know where he was. 

 

He sighed before swinging his legs over the edge of the small twin sized bed, blankets trailing behind him. He wondered around the house silently. 

 

"Issei?" He called, occasionally stumbling over his sheets. Eventually, Makki made It to the kitchen. The stove light was on, the yellow light Illuminating his boyfriend. He sat on the counter, drawing in his sketch book like always and occasionally glancing at his phone. Since he had his earbuds in, Mattsun couldn't hear his violent swearing as he tripped over his sheets, yet again.

 

He walked towards him, trying to surprise him, only to trip over a random pot handle sticking out from under the island. I fell, along with the pot, with a loud crash.

 

"That fucking hurt," he moaned, rolling unto his back.

 

Mattsun ripped off his headphones. "Makki?"

 

He waved his arms around until Issei jumped off the counter to come to his rescue. He crouched beside him, pulling his wayward hair off of his eyes.

 

"Hey babe," he smiled, eyes crinkling. "Can't sleep?"

 

He nodded his head. "Can we snuggle on the couch?"

 

"Sure, Makki. Come on."  Makki started to get up, but stopped when Mattsun picked him up and carried him to the living room. He threw him onto the leather couch before grabbing the black remote and cuddling up next to Makki.

 

"What do you wanna watch?" Mattsun asked, wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

"I don't care." Makki wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist, yawning.

 

"Are you getting sleepy, Makki?" He asked, kissing his forehead.

 

"Mhm."

 

"All right," he pulled him closer, and soon they were both asleep.

 

...

 

"Do you want to go to prom with me?" It was late, almost two am, but they were both up. Makki scrolled mindlessly through his Twitter feed while Issei sat on his lap and drew something on his hand. It was probably a dick; Makki honestly would not be surprised.

 

"I didn’t plan on going at all." Takahiro tried to look back to see what he was drawing on him with a marker pen, but Mattsun blocked his view. "And I don't have the money to rent a suit or anything." 

 

"You could wear one of mine. Please, Makki?" He whined, making puppy eyes. "I already bought tickets." He shifted around to pull them out of his pocket. He handed one to the other boy. "See? and right there-" he pointed to the bottom of the ticket, "It clearly says no refunds. So, you have to go."

 

"Ugh. Fine." He heard Mattsun place the caps back on the markers before he climbed off of him. He glanced at his hand, wrinkling his nose at the illustration.

 

He was right.

 

Mattsun had drawn a dick on his hand, in neon pink sharpie.

 

...

 

"So, since we're basically the same size and all, this should fit you." Mattsun threw pants, a shirt and what might have once been a suit jacket. However, it was all balled up, and the throw was absolutely horrible, so Makki just watched it fall to his feet. Mattsun walked out his closet, struggling to unknot a plain black bow tie.

 

"Come on, Makki. Don't just leave the stuff on the floor; try it on." Mattsun said as he finally unknotted the tie.

 

"Can you leave then?"

 

"Nope." He smirked and plopped down on the carpet.

 

"Fine, Issei." Makki grinned before slowly pulling off his _Osomatsu-san_ graphic tee and throwing it at him. If he was going to act like that, Makki was going to torture him. 

 

However, his plan to do a strip tease failed horribly when he fell on his ass while trying to get his skinny jeans off. 

 

They both burst out in laughter. Mattsun crawled over and helped him pull the tight pants off.

 

"What were you trying to gain with that, Takahiro?" He asked a few minutes after as Makki zipped up the trousers. 

 

"Mmm, not really sure. Hand me the shirt?" He did so, and once he got it on, buttoned it.

 

"Do you know how to tie a bow tie?"

 

"No," Makki breathed as he placed a light kiss on his neck.

 

"Want me to do it for you?" He whispered, littering more kisses.

 

"Y-yes."

 

He pulled away and popped Makki’s collar before beginning to tie the bow. As he did so, Mattsun caressed his cheek and pressed his lips to it randomly. Once he finished, he placed a firm hand on his neck to pulled him forward to kissed him hard. Makki moaned into his embrace, wrapping his arms around his waist to bring him closer.

 

"You look really hot in my suit," he muttered in between kisses.

 

"We're going to wrinkle It." Takahiro laughed. 

 

"Don't care,"

 

...

 

"I'm not wearing a corsage."

 

"Come on, please?"

 

"It's not happening, Issei."

 

...

 

Mattsun and Makki stood awkwardly in the corner holding hands as Minced Throat Meat blasted from the speakers. The music of the night had been interesting at best, playing everything from f(x) to an American band Makki didn’t recognize when Kunimi knocked his boyfriend off the DJ platform.

 

"So..."

 

"I'll be right back, ok?" He nodded, hiding a frown, as Mattsun walked off.

 

While he was gone, Oikawa just had to appear, dragging his much nicer, if grumpier, boyfriend, Iwaizumi, behind him.

 

"Well, if it isn't little Hanamaki-chan. Where did your boy run off to this time?"

 

Iwaizumi elbowed him in the gut. "Shut up, Oikawa." He held out his hand to shake, smiling. "I'm Iwaizumi.”

 

"Nice to meet you."

 

"Sorry Oikawa is being a douche," he stared pointedly at his date, as if waiting for something. “He didn’t get enough love confessions today.”

 

"Sorry, Makki."

 

Iwaizumi looked Makki in the eye, smirking, before mouthing 'boys' and dragging Oikawa off to the punch.

 

A few minutes later, he felt Issei's arms wrap around his waist and a kiss to his cheek.

 

"Let's go dance." He whispered. Makki hummed in response.

 

He led his date to a somewhat empty spot just as EXO’s _Lucky_ began to play. Kunimi groaned into the microphone, but Kindaichi flipped him off and turned up the volume.

 

"You requested this, didn’t you?"

 

"Maybe." Mattsun grinned. Makki kissed his cheek, smiling also.

 

They danced the entire song, if you can call swaying while hugging dancing. And when Kindaichi played by Super Junior’s entire discography and danced with his boyfriend in the cramped DJ platform, they continued to dance. We didn’t actually stop until Kunimi played another underground foreign band. 

 

Maybe prom wasn't too terrible after all.

 

...

 

Kindaichi stood on stage, clutching a microphone and several envelopes.

 

"Okay," he waited for everyone to focus on him. "Here's the deal, everybody. The second years all voted for the normal prom king and queen like always. But this year," he waved around an envelope, "we had another category - best couple.

 

"Anyway, without further ado, the most popular nominations for prom queen of the 2015 senior class were Shinoa-san from class 3-C and Manimi-san from 3-A." He opened the first envelope.

 

"Shinoa-san! Could you please come up here to receive your crown?” Makki clapped, happy for Shinoa; she deserved it with how nice she was to everyone.

 

"The most popular nominations for prom king this year were Oikawa" no surprise there, "and Matsukawa."

 

He looked at Mattsun, eyebrows raised.

 

"I'm not going to get it." He whispered.

 

"You never know." Makki whispered back. “Oikawa could have finally annoyed his fangirls.”

 

But, his suspicions where confirmed when Kindaichi yelled "Oikawa Tooru!" into the microphone.

 

"At least now I don't have to dance with Shinoa and have Oikawa kill me for stealing a fangirl." he joked

 

"And finally, the newest category. Nominated this year were Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Manimi and Kazuki, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa." He opened the final envelope, and the room was consumed with silence.

 

"The 2015 senior prom couple of the year is... Mattsun and Makki!"

 

Makki’s face broke into a huge grin when Mattsun hugged him.

 

"If you could come up to the stage and collect your crowns? Also, we're taking a group selfie."

 

...

 

It was 11:30. Normally, people weren’t at burger king. 

 

But, Mattsun and Makki were, along with their suits and crappy plastic prom crowns. 

 

"I'm glad that we won the couple." he confessed to Mattsun in between French fries covered in whip cream. 

 

"And why Is that?"

 

"Because otherwise you would have to beat Iwaizumi at arm wrestling and I would have to kill Oikawa." 

 

Mattsun laughed. "True."

 

...

 

The next stop on their "we won prom like the bad ass motherfuckers we are" adventure list was the twenty-four hour konbini to buy ice cream, frozen mochi and every single season available of _Neon Genesis Evangelion_.

 

Makki might have also convinced Mattsun to buy nearly three pounds of gummy bears.

 

...

 

It was four in the morning and they were still awake, currently watching the final episode. Mattsun's (more like, _theirs_ considering the fact that Makki had been sleeping in it for over two months) bed was covered in gummy bears and probably melted mochi.

 

Makki yawned, eyes blurry and stinging slightly.

 

"Go sleep, Takahiro." Mattsun kissed his forehead. "It's been a long day." 

 

"'m not tired."

 

He laughed softly. "Yes, you are." Using the remote, he turned the television off before snuggling up against Takahiro. 

 

"Fine," he yawned, eyes closing.

 

"I love you, Issei."

 

"Love you too, Takahiro." 

 

...

 

**_Multiple years later; college_ **

 

"Issei?"

 

"Hmm?" Mattsun glanced up from his sketch book.

 

"So, I was thinking..."

 

"That's never a good sign." He held up his hand to Makki forehead, as if he was checking his temperature. "Are you feeling poorly, love?"

 

He rolled his eyes and waved Mattsun’s hands away from his face. "Oh, shut up paint boy. I was thinking that maybe when we're on Christmas break we could make out on my parent’s lawn."

 

He leaned over Makki’s legs to give him a high-five. "Right on, nobodyfucker." 

 

...

 

"Makki?" He groaned, blinking his eyes.

 

Sun light was shining though the blinds, keeping him from falling back asleep. But, it was now or never.

 

"What, Issei? It's like six in the fucking morning."

 

"I- I know. Sorry." He felt Mattsun’s chest rise against his back. "It's just that I've been wanting to ask you something for a while now, like three weeks, which is a really long time if we’re being honest, and I finally figured out how to do It so-"

 

"Mattsun?" He stopped rambling.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"What is it?"

 

“Will you marry me?"

 

"Sure thing, Issei."

 

"Really? That's all you have to say?"

 

Makki rolled over to face him.

 

"Yahaba says that we've basically been married since like forever." He borrowed further into his chest. "So, why not make it official?"

 

...

 

"Can we hurry up? I’m losing out on Takahiro-time." Mattsun bounced his knee up and down in the car seat beside Makki. They were parking in Makki’s parent’s drive way on Christmas morning and snow was beginning to fall again, piling on top of the already large amount from the night before. 

 

"My parents have never been up before nine AM on Christmas morning." That was far from the truth, however. They were always up early, holiday or not. Makki still wasn’t sure if he was ready to see them again, even after all these years. 

 

He glanced over at a smiling Mattsun, then down at his new shiny engagement ring, before finally giving In. He sighed as he climbed out of the car. Mattsun clambered out on the other side and ran around the automobile, grinning like a lunatic once he clutched Makki’s fingers.

 

They all but skipped up the stone walk way to the front door, swinging their hands between them. 

 

"So I was thinking, you ring the door bell, then I slam you against the wall and get some X-rated action?"

 

"Sounds good to me," Mattsun smirked.

 

Once they arrived at the door, Makki kissed his cheek, whispering a quick _I love you_ before hitting the bell.

 

Mattsun kept a firm grasp on his hand, swinging him around and pressing against the wall. Then, he kissed Makki’s nose quickly before moving across his cheek, down his jaw and neck.

 

When Akiko opened the door, she gasped at the sight of her son moaning loudly, his neck being assaulted by Mattsun's kisses as he grinded against Takahiro’s leg.

 

 

 

Issei began to suck a love bite on his neck as soon as he opened my mouth to answer.

 

"Hey mum." He smiled faintly. "This Is Mattsun. Remember him? My boyfriend?"

 

She nodded, her mouth hanging open slightly as Mattsun drifted down to his collar bones, tugging at his jacket collar, mouthing over the frail bones through his shirt.

 

"We- well," He struggled to keep himself together as he bit down. "We're getting married." Makki waved his hand around, flashing the ring. "And we were wondering-"

 

"You," Mattsun stopped leaving love bites on his neck to pass the blame to Makki.

 

"Fine, Issei. _I_ was wondering if you and dad would come."

 

"You know that your father and I cannot agree with your life style..."

 

He pushed Mattsun off of himself, smiling bitterly. He led Mattsun down the path, walking backwards as to keep eye contact with his mother.

 

"It's fine, Mom. At least, deep down I know I'm not a motherfucking bitch trapped in an unhappy marriage." He flipped her off before smiling at Mattsun. "So, are you in the mood to destroy some lantana?"

 

...

 

"So I was thinking that we could..." He glanced over at Kindaichi. "Yeah, I have no idea where that was going." 

 

They were both sitting on Kindaichi’s dorm room bed, papers scattered around them. 

 

Makki laughed. "It's fine, Kindaichi. Mattsun and I have no Idea what we’re doing for the wedding either. We'll probably just throw something together at the last second."

 

He felt his phone vibrate in of pocket his jeans. He pulled the device out, smiling when he saw the text from Mattsun. As he read it, a blush began to blossom on his cheeks.

 

"Oh, I have to go early, Kindaichi." He stood quickly, shoving his phone back into his pocket. They started collecting the papers and shoving them back in a folder, labeled _wedding plans_.

 

"Same time next week?"

 

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great." He walked out of the dorm, yelling _bye_ over his shoulder.

 

...

 

"Issei?" He slammed the door shut behind him with his heel. "Where are you?"

 

He heard a faint crash, quickly followed by a muffled scream. He dropped the folder, causing the papers to fly everywhere. Makki ignored them, however, opting to instead to run to the bedroom.

 

"Are your serious right now?"

 

Mattsun was lying on the floor, rolling around and clutching his foot. His history of music textbook was on the ground beside him.

 

"Issei?" Makki raised an eyebrow.

 

"Hey Takahiro." He blushed when he saw what his fiancé was looking at. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. It... um, _fell."_  

 

"Did it now?" Makki offered a hand to help him up.

 

"Really, it did." He stood, still holding Makki’s hands. Mattsun plopped down on the messy bed, bringing him down with him. "Okay, maybe it didn’t." He pressed kisses to his neck, occasionally sucking love bites. He pushed harder until Makki have laying down. Makki kissed back for a while, until eventually backing up. “I might have just wanted to see the expression you get when you’re worried.”

 

He pressed another kiss to the shorter boy’s forehead. "Is this ok?"

 

"Can we stop for a bit?"

 

"Sure, anything for my Makki." He kissed his nose and pulled a blanket over them.

 

"How was class today?" Takahiro asked as they cuddled.

 

"It was okay, we had to do partner work." he sighed. "The girl I was stuck with refuse to help at all. And she clearly didn’t know the definition of gay."

 

"That fucking bit-"

 

"Makki!"

 

"What? She was trying to make a move on _my gay boyfriend_. _"_

 

He rolled his eyes.

 

"Whatever you say, Makki."

 

...

 

The morning after the wedding, Makki woke up in an empty dorm bed. He rolled over onto the opposite side of the bed, where Mattsun’s sheets were still warm. Makki smiled slightly, breathing in the faint traces of his scent left on the pillow. 

 

Mattsun was at his music history final. He had wanted to skip it so they could spend the morning after together, but he convinced him otherwise. Makki yawned and stretched before finally opening him eyes. On his pillow was a large yellow envelope addressed to Takahiro. He snatched up and quickly ripped it open, suddenly much more awake. 

 

The first thing he pulled out was a note. It was short and handwritten, with x's littering the bottom.

 

 _"Hey, Takahiro, I'll probably already be taking my exam by the time you wake you. I'm sorry if I do wake you, I didn’t mean to._  

_But anyway- we're finally married and I couldn't be happier. We're together, and that's all I need to be happy._

_Hopefully you read this before seeing everything else in here, but knowing you, you only would by chance._

_The painting... I started that the first day we met when you were drunk off your ass in the art room. I've been working on it near constantly since that day, and I finally finished it last night. And as good an artist you tell me I am, nothing I paint will ever compare to you._

_Love, Issei xxxxx"_

 

Takahiro teared up once he reached the end. Carefully, he pulled out the piece of watercolor paper. 

 

And in that moment, he fell in love with Matsukawa Issei all over again.

 


End file.
